


Lane Moje - Hermione Granger

by Krysania (Tat)



Series: Fate's [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Photomanipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A couple months ago it was Emma Watson's 25 birthday and -thanks to the many beautiful artworks to her honour- I found myself thinking about my own Hermione, the one on my story. What was like that Hermione? How had she changed by living fifty years into the past? How were differencing her looks with Emma's from the movies? What did she thought and felt? Most importantly -and summing everything- who was she?  
  
So -as I had again a bit of free time- I've started working on presenting my vision, the Hermione/ Emma png stock I found helped me a lot, but no matter how close to the end I was coming something subtle and elusive was missing still...Then I've heard this song...: [Lane Moje](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkSRQ5kl0fA&list=WL&index=77)  
  
Lane Moje, composed and sung by [Željko Joksimović](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%BDeljko_Joksimovi%C4%87), comes from the Eurovision of 2004 and I loved it dearly even then, but this time, when I've heard it that night, it meant even more. The music, the lyrics, the melancholy in the singer's voice and even the official videoclip (I've researched it after a vague memory) Everything in this reminded me of her, my thoughts and feelings for her in my story (or even the original books if I'm honest) even her circumstances, everything was just fitting, this was the last piece to the puzzle... So this artwork is very aptly tilted "Lane Moje"     
  
Here's the art inspired from said song:  



	2. Chapter 2

I've worked very hard on my Hermione and with many details:) now though that I'm done with her I feel that some of those details will stay unnoticed due the necessary shrinking to fit into the background, so I'm giving you the full Hermione, without any background, for you to enjoy :  
[](http://s904.photobucket.com/user/KrysaniaT/media/Hermione%20Granger%201946%20aka%20Lady%20Blue_zpsvu3dyzkc.png.html)


End file.
